


Be Mine

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some much-needed down time after a difficult mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Category: BDSM, PWP  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the beta reader who made this a better story (Merry Amelie). All mistakes are my own. This story was originally posted in the ConStrict 2011 zine - thanks to Sian for putting together the zine and the con.  
> Warnings: If male-male sex bothers you, you shouldn’t be here.  
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them.

  
Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon swallowed the last bite of spiced rovapples, then picked up his glass and leaned back with a small sigh.

"That was very good, Obi-Wan."  Qui-Gon took a sip of wine.  "Thank you for putting a meal together; I wasn't really feeling up to facing the communal dining facility."

"You're welcome, Master."  Obi-Wan drained his water glass as he sneaked a last surreptitious glance at his master's lined face and slumped shoulders.  The last several tens had been difficult, filled with a series of almost nonstop missions; their most recent had been particularly nasty when the drug runners they had been pursuing had chosen to fight to the death rather than surrender, taking several innocent civilians, including four small children, with them.  The vision of Qui-Gon's anguished eyes as he knelt with a baby in his arms, its life draining out with the blood that poured over the Jedi's hands, still lingered in the back of Obi-Wan's head.  The chrono chimed to mark eighteenth hour and Obi-Wan stood up to begin gathering the remains of their early evening meal.  "I have a backlog of work for both my advanced ethics seminar and microengineering course I'd like to get started on tonight."

Qui-Gon seemed to recognize the unasked question, but let it hang unanswered for a moment as he finished his wine.  "I have nothing else pressing.  I will complete the mission report if you wish, since I also have some catching up I need to do anyway."

"Thank you, Master."  Obi-Wan nodded his gratitude at being relieved of a duty that had devolved to him when he had been promoted to senior padawan, then carried a load of dirty dishes to the small food preparation area.

For the next several hours Obi-Wan alternated between his academic work and domestic chores.  Each time he left his room, he casually peeked over to where Qui-Gon worked at the common room data terminal, clearly concentrating on completing not just their report for the mission from which they had just returned, but judging by his occasional muttered comments also going over several other neglected pieces of correspondence and Temple announcements.

It was almost twenty-third hour before Obi-Wan felt sufficiently caught up to stop working for the night.  He went to the door of his room for a long moment, watching his master where he still sat before the terminal, eyes half-closed.  Obi-Wan was all too familiar with the distracted expression of weary pain that even extended meditation could not always relieve; Qui-Gon took his responsibilities very seriously indeed and they weighed heavily on his soul at times, particularly when he had to kill or felt he had had caused the death of other beings.  If younglings were involved, the hurt always seemed to be magnified.  Obi-Wan retreated to his desk, sat down, and pulled an object from a drawer.  He looked down at the green ring with the bright blue around its center, and shook his head in wonder as he pondered how his life had changed to create this moment.  

*** ***

During his early years as a junior padawan Obi-Wan had often despaired of ever being able to emulate his stern master's skills or dedication to the Force, or even being able to gain a measure of open affection from the reserved older Jedi.  It had taken him a very long time to understand and appreciate that Qui-Gon held him to a very high standard and made him work so hard because his master firmly believed in him and did care for him in his own way.  It had taken him even longer to admit to himself that he had come to love Qui-Gon in ways that went beyond their formal relationship or that Qui-Gon seemed to be slowly reciprocating his feelings.  Knowing Qui-Gon's fierce dedication to the Force and to his responsibilities as a Jedi master, Obi-Wan had resigned himself to keeping silent until his knighting freed him to speak.  That silence was broken three years after his promotion to senior padawan:  a bitter civil war on Rhonu had left them both badly hurt, huddled together in a cave for warmth while they waited for a ship to take them off-planet.  Obi-Wan would never forget the moment when Qui-Gon had raised blistered fingers to wipe away blood running down his face, looked at him, then leaned forward to kiss him.

Qui-Gon later told Obi-Wan that he had suddenly realized how close they had both come to being killed and the Force told him to speak his mind and heart.  Of course, even with the apparent blessing of the Force, with Qui-Gon it hadn't simply been a matter of declaring their undying love and falling into each other's arms and bed.  Although not forbidden, it was clearly a significant change in their relationship.  Qui-Gon insisted they discuss it at length, set parameters and limits, even brought Master Yoda in for several long, thoughtful conversations.  Only when he felt that both he and Obi-Wan were comfortable with the separation between their obligations as Jedi and their personal lives had Qui-Gon relaxed enough to let his apprentice into his private life.

Obi-Wan was very happy with their new life.  It wasn't all smooth sailing that first year, of course, as there were inevitable conflicts between their new discrete roles, especially when it came to distinguishing between Qui-Gon's authority as his master and Obi-Wan's questioning of that authority as he grew in his own skills and self-confidence.  They weathered those occasions, however, and Obi-Wan found Qui-Gon to be a generous and enthusiastic lover.  

One thing Obi-Wan had not counted on, however, was how the greatly increased intimacy would change his understanding of Qui-Gon's character.  He had always thought of his master as a rock, highly competent and above all fully grounded in his oneness with the Force.  The competence he had found no reason to question, although there were certainly times when Qui-Gon's methods left him frustrated or scratching his head.  As for Qui-Gon's inner peace, though, after the third time Qui-Gon woke from a bad dream despite hours of meditation following a horrific mission, Obi-Wan had felt that he just had to ask what was bothering him.

What Obi-Wan had intended as an inquiry of concern had turned into their first truly major blowup.  Qui-Gon was even more obstinate than usual and insisted it was none of Obi-Wan's business, which only caused the young Jedi to grow equally pigheaded.  They argued several times over the next few tendays but neither would give in or give up.  Obi-Wan was careful never to allow the now-festering issue to interfere with his duties and both men buried their differences during missions.  Inevitably, however, there was another difficult mission.  Poor prior intelligence information allowed an undiscovered group of terrorists to disrupt a planetary peace negotiation in a spectacularly bloody series of explosions; with the majority of civil heads of government dead, a military strongman took over and the Jedi were told in no uncertain terms to remove themselves from the proceedings.

After being unceremoniously dumped at the spaceport, the only transport heading anywhere near Coruscant turned out to be an old freighter whose captain agreed to make a detour from his schedule if the Jedi were not able to find another ship at any of his regular stops.  By the seventh day of very close quarters and lousy food, neither Qui-Gon nor his padawan were in the best of moods; Obi-Wan's renewed questions after yet another night of his master's broken sleep finally provoked Qui-Gon into losing his temper.  After a singularly loud yelling match, Obi-Wan finally shoved forward almost into Qui-Gon's face, grabbed his arms and shouted, "Force take you for a stubborn bastard, I know something is wrong.  I love you and I just want to help you.  Why in the seven hells won't you let me help you?"

Qui-Gon had gone silent, staring at his lover; he pulled away and sat on the edge of his bunk.  He stared down at the floor for a long moment before finally whispering, "You can't."

Obi-Wan immediately knelt before Qui-Gon and took his hands.  "I love you.  I would do anything to take away whatever's causing your bad dreams.  But I can't help if you won't tell me what the problem is."

"It's me."  Qui-Gon shook his head.  "This image you have of me as the great Jedi master... it's not real."

"I've lived with you as your apprentice and your lover, Qui-Gon.  You are one of the best Jedi I've ever seen."  Obi-Wan squeezed Qui-Gon's hands.  "You are strong in the Force and you care tremendously about other beings."

There was a long silence before Qui-Gon raised his head, his face pale, eyes dark.  "You don't understand.  I'm not strong enough... my faith is not strong enough."

"You're right.  I don't understand."  Obi-Wan shook his head.  "But I still want to help you."

"The Force should be all I need.  I should be able to turn to the Force for answers or for strength when there are no answers."  Qui-Gon sighed.  "But there are times... the Force just isn't enough and I can find no comfort there.  The worst times, the times I can't sleep because it seems so wrong that such things should happen, is when things I do or fail to do cause the death of children."  His voice dropped to a husky rasp.  "I have only ever found one way to live with the images of innocent blood on my hands, and it is not a burden I would lay on you."

"But there is a way you have found peace?" demanded Obi-Wan.

"Yes."

"And you need someone to help you achieve that peace?"

"Yes."  A reluctant nod.

"Then let me be that someone, Qui-Gon."  Obi-Wan stood up.  "I will find the strength to do whatever you need.  At least give me the chance to try to help you."

After another long silence, the story finally came out.  Qui-Gon's halting words made Obi-Wan ache: for the padawan and young knight who felt the weight of his shortcomings so greatly despite others words of praise or absolution, the knight who finally found an odd sort of cleansing in the world of submission and dominance games, the Jedi master who had taken him in and taught him, the release Qui-Gon achieved when he could submerge himself in obedience for a time, when he could throw off his responsibilities and be someone else, his growing enjoyment of the game both physically and mentally, and his despondence when his mentor died and he could not find a substitute with whom he had sufficient trust and comfort to continue.

Obi-Wan sat next to Qui-Gon on the bunk and held him close.  "I love you, Qui-Gon.  Nothing you have said changes that, and I still want to help you."  He paused.  "But I think I see why this could be difficult.  I've enjoyed many types of sexual activities, but I don't understand these things you described."

"It's not something that appeals to very many people."  Qui-Gon lifted an eyebrow.  "In your case, I would classify you as a natural dominant so I could see that the idea of submission would seem strange."  He shrugged.  "In any case, though, this is not something that I could ask of you.  You don't have the knowledge and I won't risk the potential damage that sort of role reversal might cause to our relationship and especially to your training as a Jedi."

"I can learn, Qui-Gon, so I won't let that be an issue.  Our love is strong, as is our dedication to the Force; neither of us will let anything happen to harm either of those."

"I can't, Obi-Wan.  That is the end of the discussion."  Qui-Gon stood and abruptly rushed out of their cabin.

For Obi-Wan, of course, that had definitely not been the end of the discussion.  The protectiveness he felt for his lover became joined with a growing fascination as he researched various aspects of the entire BDSM field of activities.  He pushed at Qui-Gon for the remaining four days of their trip home, and finally Qui-Gon relented to the extent of grudgingly agreeing to a joint conversation with Master Yoda.  Qui-Gon's former master confirmed his story and the depth of the problems Qui-Gon had encountered in learning to release what he believed was his guilt about his perceived failures; the talk only made Obi-Wan more determined to find a way to help.  

This was a far more serious undertaking than their initial foray into an intimate relationship, however.  Although this too was not explicitly forbidden between Jedi, Obi-Wan had to respect the misgivings both Qui-Gon and Yoda had about the prospect of a padawan playing the dom to his master's sub.  Over the course of many extensive conversations, they explored the potential pitfalls.  Master Yoda knew of other Jedi who engaged in various aspects of BDSM and introduced Obi-Wan to some of them; the enlightenment he received from those Jedi heightened his interest and his increasing confidence that he could not only do this but very much wanted to.  Another violent mission involving the deaths of innocent bystanders and the subsequent bouts of broken nights finally led Qui-Gon to agree to a trial; Yoda agreed to the private experiment, but as a senior Council member he insisted that the relationship be monitored independently to ensure there was no damage to the master-padawan rapport.  Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were unhappy with the proposed oversight by another Council member and periodic sessions with a soulhealer, but the upshot had been a round of training by another Jedi dom for Obi-Wan, a schedule of soulhealer interviews at a minimum of every nine tendays, reluctant agreement from Master Mace Windu to serve as the monitor and Yoda's blessing to proceed.  To mark the beginning of this new phase in their relationship, Qui-Gon had gifted Obi-Wan with a ring of green embervol overlaid with a circle of bright blue selaphin; Obi-Wan had chosen to use it as a symbol to indicate his wish to initiate a session.

*** ****

Obi-Wan's thoughts returned to the present with a bemused smile as he remembered his rocky start as a fledgling dom.  The training and research had not fully prepared him for the reality of the depth of responsibility involved in caring for the needs of his sub, especially when that sub was his own master.  Qui-Gon had twice used his protect word and Obi-Wan had done so once, but as their trust and confidence in each other grew, so did their mutual pleasure in the sessions.  Obi-Wan had even found the dreaded sessions with the soulhealers worthwhile as he was forced to come to an understanding of his own enjoyment of both the control and disciplining of his sub; it had led him to be very careful that he always considered Qui-Gon's needs and willingness above his own eagerness for their private sessions.  Obi-Wan had come to pride himself on both his ability to determine the right circumstances to put forward a request and in Qui-Gon's greatly improved ability to live with the aftermath of bloody missions.  Obi-Wan held the ring between his palms and closed his eyes as he reflected for several minutes on his own feelings to ensure that the offer he was about to make was not based solely upon his own needs and desires.  Satisfied that resuming their secretive occasional activity would be good for both of them, he nodded to himself as he opened his eyes.  Obi-Wan slipped the ring onto a finger of his right hand and went to stand just outside his doorway.  

Obi-Wan held a silent vigil, waiting until his master roused.  Upon finally seeing Qui-Gon stand, he advanced into the room.

"Yes, Padawan?"

"I have completed my homework, the dishes and laundry are done, and I have repacked our mission bags, Master," Obi-Wan said quietly, his eyes lowered respectfully, but not so far that he missed Qui-Gon's quick glance at the ring he wore.  He crossed his hands above his heart and bowed at the waist.  "I honor our service as Jedi.  What further duties do you require, my master?"

Qui-Gon stepped forward, stopping a few feet from his apprentice.  "Thank you, Obi-Wan."  He stood for a long moment, contemplating his apprentice and lover of the last four years.  A brief smile flickered across Qui-Gon's lips as he mirrored the younger man's stance.  "You are a good Jedi, my padawan.  I have no further duties for you tonight."

Obi-Wan straightened, waited a moment until his master had done so also.  "Qui-Gon Jinn, I love you and desire you above all others.  Will you be mine tonight, giving yourself to me, body and heart?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I love you and desire you above all others.  I am yours tonight, body and heart."  

The two men bowed to each other.  This time as they straightened, there was a subtle change in the atmosphere.  Obi-Wan stood a bit taller, chin up, shoulders back, while it was now Qui-Gon whose eyes were slightly lowered.

"Will you be mine tonight, body and heart, to serve me without reservation?"  Obi-Wan chanted.

"I am yours tonight, body and heart, and I pledge to serve you without reservation," Qui-Gon replied.

"My protect word is traynvel.  Repeat to me your protect word."

"My protect word is mangris."

"How long do you wish to serve?"

Qui-Gon thought for a moment.  "There are no pressing requirements until tomorrow afternoon.  I will serve until we return to our duties at twelfth hour."

"Very well."  Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, hiding the fillip of excitement that ran through him at the generous timeframe he had just been gifted with.  "I accept your service.  You are mine."

"How may I serve thee, sura?"  Qui-Gon bowed his head and waited.

Obi-Wan let silence fill the air as he casually circled once around Qui-Gon, then sat down on the couch.  His heart fluttered every time they began this transition of personas and roles, so he carefully considered for a few moments more before finally speaking, buying time to let himself calm down.

"Fetch the black bag."

"Yes, sura."  Qui-Gon bowed before moving quickly toward the large sleeping room.  He returned carrying a large fabric bag in both hands and silently bowed again as he presented it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took the bag and set it down beside him.  "Strip, slowly."  Anxiety had turned to anticipation, but he reined in his feelings to focus his attention on Qui-Gon.  Obi-Wan was keenly aware of his responsibilities in this game, their private role-playing fantasy that allowed Qui-Gon to release himself completely from the burdens that went with being a Jedi master.

As Qui-Gon removed each item of clothing and laid it aside, Obi-Wan watched carefully.  To the casual observer it might seem that Qui-Gon was serene and emotionless, but Obi-Wan knew better.  He saw the small lines at the corners of Qui-Gon's mouth, the tiny tic at the edge of his left eye and the sporadic flare of his nostrils; after the inner tunic came off there was a rigidity in the shoulders held back a little too tightly.  

Obi-Wan allowed himself a moment to simply admire the naked beauty after Qui-Gon finished undressing.  The intensive Jedi training had kept the tall, rangy body in superb condition, the irregular scars silent tributes to honorable service.  It was a sight worth savoring.  As he gazed, Obi-Wan's hands were busy rummaging through the black bag until they found and pulled out a smaller brown velveteen sack.

Up-ending the sack produced five bands of soft thick leather, dark smoky brown in color.  Obi-Wan separated them by length and width, checking each one for wear or damage.  He stood up, chose the two ankle cuffs, placed the others in his belt, and walked the few paces to Qui-Gon's position.  Obi-Wan knelt behind his lover and placed the tailored strips around each ankle; the tongue and groove in the two reinforced ends slid smoothly together, magnetically locked in place by Obi-Wan's thumbprint, appearing now as seamless bands with two metal rings placed equidistantly.  

Obi-Wan stood up and let his right hand slowly slide down Qui-Gon's back.  The slight start at the contact and the tension in the long spine warned Obi-Wan that his mate had still not yet fully transitioned into his character.  After three years of practicing their unusual character reversal, however, he was used to the situation and took pride in the trust that Qui-Gon had in him, trust that he would not push too hard or fast those first few minutes after they exchanged roles.

For a few moments Obi-Wan rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Qui-Gon's back until he felt the tension decrease.  He leaned close to kiss the elegant tattoo of an entwined K and J on Qui-Gon's left shoulder which mirrored the one on his own right shoulder.  He fastened the wrist cuffs, then moved around to stand in front of Qui-Gon.

"Kneel," Obi-Wan said softly.

Qui-Gon sank gracefully to his knees.

"Are you my good boy?"

"Yes, sura."

Obi-Wan leaned forward and rested his hands on the sides of Qui-Gon's head, his thumbs rubbing small circles  on Qui-Gon's temples.

"Do you want to wear my collar, boy?"

"Yes, sura."  Qui-Gon turned his head slightly to kiss Obi-Wan's right palm.  "Please, sura."

Obi-Wan looked down, carefully noting the now-relaxed but alert posture, probed a little at their bond.  Satisfied that Qui-Gon was ready, Obi-Wan pulled the collar from his belt and placed it around Qui-Gon's throat.  He pushed the ends together, thumbed the lock closed with a small click.  He petted Qui-Gon's head gently as he considered what he wanted to do next.

Impulsively Obi-Wan leaned forward.  He grasped Qui-Gon's head in both hands again and kissed him hard.  Obi-Wan held the kiss until he felt Qui-Gon melt into him.  Finally, he pulled back a few inches.

"Mine," growled Obi-Wan as he stared into Qui-Gon's eyes.

"Yours, sura," gasped Qui-Gon.  He briefly raised his eyes but quickly lowered them as he tried to still his breathing.

Pleased with what he saw in the dark blue eyes, Obi-Wan finally returned to the couch.  He opened the black bag and took out a short length of chain.  He gathered Qui-Gon's wrists behind his back and clipped each end of the chain to a wrist cuff, then sat down.  He leaned back in a comfortable position with his arms spread along the upper edge of the couch.  One last check and he decided they were both indeed ready to push forward.

"My boots need cleaning, boy," Obi-Wan ordered curtly.

"Yes, sura."  Qui-Gon bowed his head, then crawled forward on his knees until he was directly in front of Obi-Wan.  He leaned down and began licking the toe of Obi-Wan's right boot.

Obi-Wan moved his left leg away to give Qui-Gon room to work.  He relaxed and enjoyed the sights and sounds as Qui-Gon industriously tongued the glossy leather.  Qui-Gon's long brown hair fell forward, obscuring his face, but Obi-Wan could admire the smooth curve of the long back ending in tight buttocks.  The wrist chain was long enough to allow Qui-Gon's hands to rest comfortably just below his hips, the heavy black chain stretching across the raised arse.  His entire body gently bobbed back and forth as Qui-Gon worked, occasionally shifting as he moved to another part of the boot.  His legs were spread wide to allow Qui-Gon to retain his balance.  Eventually, Qui-Gon shuffled sideways and started on Obi-Wan's left boot, working his way up from the toe.  The soft, almost inaudible slurps and small pressures on his boots were soothing and helped Obi-Wan drop even further into a mellow mood.

Several minutes later Qui-Gon had finally finished the top of Obi-Wan's left boot.  He slid over and touched his forehead to the carpet halfway between Obi-Wan's boots, then raised his head a bit.

"Have I pleased thee, sura?"

Obi-Wan leisurely examined his boots, raising each one in turn to inspect it.  He nodded in satisfaction and started to speak.  He stopped short, however, as a sudden suspicion struck him.  He looked again at Qui-Gon, who remained bent over.

"Kneel up," barked Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon hesitated just a moment, then raised himself up so he was kneeling, legs apart, his body straight.  He kept his gaze fixed on the carpet.

Obi-Wan scooted forward so he was sitting on the edge of the couch.  "Well, well, it seems someone has been enjoying himself."  Obi-Wan reached out with one booted foot, sliding it under the semi-erect penis and prodding the heavy balls and penis.

Qui-Gon's face flooded with red as Obi-Wan continued to play with his penis, reaching under it to dandle the organ with the foot of his boot, the attention causing it to harden even further.

"Did I give you permission to get hard?"

"No, sura," mumbled Qui-Gon.  "Please, sura, I didn't mean to… it was touching the floor, sura, I didn't – "

"Silence."

Qui-Gon immediately closed his mouth and bowed his head.

"We don't want any accidents, do we, boy?"

"No, sura."  Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Let's see what we can do about that, then."  Obi-Wan rummaged through the black bag until he found what he was seeking.  "I think these will do nicely."

Obi-Wan used his foot to nudge Qui-Gon's knees even further apart.  He knelt down, grabbed Qui-Gon's penis and squeezed the base until it deflated.  He pulled the penis and testicles through a heavy silver ring, ignoring Qui-Gon's sharp inhalation as he forced the organs through the tight opening.   Next a leather strap went around the base of the balls, a second strap separating them, a third strap continuing up around the base of the now flaccid cock.  Obi-Wan tightened the straps, drawing a grunt from Qui-Gon.  He stopped to check his work.

"Yes, I think that should do very nicely indeed."  Obi-Wan stood up, moved behind Qui-Gon.  He gave a couple of hard smacks to each buttock.  "That is just a small reminder, boy."

"Yes, sura, thank you, sura."  

Obi-Wan returned to the couch and sat down, legs spread.  He took off his belt and outer tunic and tossed them aside.

"You are forgiven, boy.  And you did do a good job on my boots.  You may come here."  He gestured for Qui-Gon to come forward.

"Thank you, sura."  Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed each of Obi-Wan's boots before shuffling forward until he was bent over the edge of the couch.

Obi-Wan put one hand on the back of Qui-Gon's neck and gently guided him forward until Qui-Gon's head was resting on his crotch.  He kept soft pressure on until Qui-Gon began nuzzling, lipping and sucking the cloth over his groin.

"Good boy," Obi-Wan whispered.  He petted Qui-Gon, ran his fingers through the long hair, and murmured encouragement.  He felt his cock hardening as the fabric moistened from Qui-Gon's attentions, his lust fed by the heat of Qui-Gon's body between his legs.  He let one hand stroke the bare skin on Qui-Gon's neck and shoulders.

Qui-Gon nuzzled deep into Obi-Wan's groin, turning his head sideways a little.  "May I pleasure thee, sura?"

"Yes," rasped Obi-Wan.  He could feel his blood starting to roar as he quickly untied his leggings and pushed them down far enough to free his genitals.  "Suck my cock, boy," he crudely commanded.

With a happy little growl, Qui-Gon attacked his task, pulling Obi-Wan's organ deep into his mouth and sucking hard before pulling back.  He played with the tip, running his tongue around the head and into the slit.

Obi-Wan groaned at the sudden pressure, barely restraining himself from bucking up off the couch when Qui-Gon plunged his tongue into the dripping slit of his cock.  "Oh, Force yes, suck it."

Qui-Gon responded to the encouragement with long sweeps of his tongue from root to tip, pausing occasionally to play with the head again.  He took the hard organ halfway into his mouth, sliding up and down several times before pulling off, kissing his way down the turgid rod.  Qui-Gon sucked and nipped at the heavy balls, drawing moans from his lover as he took first one, then the other into his mouth and tongued it.  He released them both with a final lick, and worked his way back up the length with small licks and kisses.

Obi-Wan threw his head back and moaned.  Electricity crackled up and down his spine, pooling in his gut.  His hands clenched the top of the couch cushion and his legs reflexively squeezed.  He noticed the trembling of Qui-Gon's body trapped between his upper legs and belatedly realized Qui-Gon was trying to obey his earlier orders not to stimulate himself.  He leaned forward, grabbed Qui-Gon's head, forced him to look up.  "Get hard, it's alright."

Qui-Gon blinked, his eyes dark with lust, not understanding for a moment.  "Thank you, sura," he finally gasped, and began humping his groin against the edge of the couch as Obi-Wan loosened his hold.  He set back to work with even greater enthusiasm, sucking in the entire length of Obi-Wan's cock until his nose hit skin and his chin bumped the hot balls.  He set up a fast rhythm, head bobbing up and down.

Obi-Wan moaned again, his eyes closed.  He could no longer hold himself still, his hips thrusting up into Qui-Gon's eager mouth.  He clenched his fists in Qui-Gon's hair, urging him to an even more frantic pace.  Sweat trickled into his eyes, blood roared in his ears.  He felt his balls draw up tight, pushing him to the edge.  

"I'm coming," gasped Obi-Wan as his seed exploded into Qui-Gon's mouth.  His body spasmed, forcing his cock deep into the hot cavern of his lover's throat.  

Qui-Gon swallowed as fast as he could, long practice enabling him to bypass his gag reflex.  He took in the entire offering, sucking out the last cream, using his agile tongue to capture errant drops around his lips.

Obi-Wan sat limply, leaning forward, eyes closed, breath rasping through his open mouth.  His hands were still around Qui-Gon's head, holding him close, petting him gently.  Eventually, he roused and pushed Qui-Gon away.

"Lie on your back," Obi-Wan ordered.  He added a loud slap as Qui-Gon rushed to obey.

Qui-Gon went to the floor and stretched out.  His arms were at his sides, wrists still restrained by the black chain.  Obi-Wan got up and walked around the recumbent figure.  Qui-Gon seemed to be relaxed, his breathing even, despite the erection that pointed straight up, challenging its restraints.  Obi-Wan paid particular attention to Qui-Gon's face:  the lines of fatigue were still there, reminding Obi-Wan of their recent hard labors, but the brow was smooth and untroubled, a tiny smile tweaked the corners of his mouth and the blue eyes were tranquil as they followed Obi-Wan's progress.  As a last check, Obi-Wan lightly flexed their bond but found only a serene eagerness to please, which matched Qui-Gon's expression.

Mindful of the late hour and the fact that he had the rare luxury of another full morning to play, Obi-Wan decided it was time to retire.  He barked out a short order to "Stay," and went to the 'fresher.  When he came out after completing his ablutions, Obi-Wan took a moment to remove the chain from Qui-Gon's wrists before curtly directing him to prepare himself and then come to bed.  Obi-Wan took the black bag with him to the sleeping room, formerly Qui-Gon's alone but one which they now shared after relegating Obi-Wan's room to a study and storage area.  He carefully set aside several items from the bag before taking off his clothes and lying down on the bed.

Qui-Gon came into the room and stopped several feet from the bed.  He bowed and extended his hands, which held a stack of precisely folded small white towels with a new tube of lubricant centered on top.

Ignoring the offering, Obi-Wan rose and circled around Qui-Gon a few times.  He let his fingers run through the loose hair to play with the silky softness as it hung down on the lowered head.  He stepped close and sniffed appreciatively at the lingering odor of Qui-Gon's herbal soap.  Obi-Wan moved in behind Qui-Gon, fondling his well-formed arse for a minute before shoving his thumb inside the small opening.  Noting the generous layer of lube, he said softly, "Good boy."  A tiny bob of his head was Qui-Gon's only response.

Obi-Wan returned to face Qui-Gon and took the towels and lube.  After placing them next to his pillow, he removed the ring and leather restraints from Qui-Gon's genitals and put them away.  He then stood in front of Qui-Gon with his hands on his hips.

"You've been a good boy tonight.  Would you like a reward?"

"Yes, sura, if it pleases you to reward me."  Qui-Gon kept his gaze fixed on the floor.

Rubbing a hand on his chin, Obi-Wan pretended to think for a minute.  "Let's see... what would please me tonight?"  He cocked his head and looked at Qui-Gon.  "You look very nice in chains.  Would you like to wear your red chains?"

"Yes, sura."  Qui-Gon nodded eagerly.

"Very well."  Obi-Wan dragged a box from under the bed and pulled out three dull red chains.  One had small links and was about four feet long – this was clipped to Qui-Gon's collar.  The other two were about a foot and a half each with large links made of a very dense metal, which made the chains very heavy for their size.  They had been a special gift from Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon had confessed one night how much he enjoyed the physical presence of heavy chains as a reminder of his submission.  Obi-Wan attached one to Qui-Gon's ankle cuffs and the other connected his wrist cuffs in front of him.

"Definitely nice."  Obi-Wan patted Qui-Gon's cheek.

"Yes, sura.  Thank you."  Qui-Gon turned his head for a quick kiss to Obi-Wan's palm.

Obi-Wan reached up, grabbed Qui-Gon's neck and pulled him down.  "What would really please me tonight is to fuck your delicious arse, boy," he whispered in his captive's ear.  "Would you like THAT?"  With his other hand he caressed Qui-Gon's penis.

A tremor ran through the tall body as Qui-Gon whispered back, "Yes, sura."

After a squeeze of both hands, Obi-Wan let go and stepped back.  "Assume the position."

"Yes, sura."  Qui-Gon scrambled to the center of the bed, spread his knees and dropped his head onto his hands.

"Oh, yeah," murmured Obi-Wan as he opened the lube and spread a generous dollop on his cock.  This particular sight never failed to arouse him; he happily contemplated the upraised buttocks while he quickly stroked himself to hardness.  When he was ready, Obi-Wan climbed on the bed and moved into position behind Qui-Gon.  He indulged himself for a moment by running his hands over Qui-Gon's back and the oh-so-tempting arse before positioning the head of his cock at Qui-Gon's opening.  Obi-Wan gasped; that first contact always sent spikes of electricity surging through him.  He took a slow, deep breath to gather himself. "Open for me, boy, I'm coming in now," he growled.  Obi-Wan paused a moment, then eased in.  The hot friction of the stretched passage quickly had his blood racing and he slammed home the final inch.

"Work it, boy!"  Obi-Wan emphasized his command with a sharp slap to Qui-Gon's arse.  He held himself still while Qui-Gon milked his cock, his eyes pressed shut as he let his head fall back, sucking in air as Qui-Gon's internal muscles squeezed and released over and over.

"Enough!" barked Obi-Wan.  He began to move slowly... withdrawing, pushing back in, varying the tempo as he paced himself, drawing out his pleasure.  "Force, so fucking good," he groaned.  Thunder pounded in his ears and trickles of sweat meandered down his face as his temperature rapidly climbed.

Obi-Wan grunted as he picked up speed, pistoning into the welcoming tightness.  The low moan from Qui-Gon reminded him that he had a responsibility to reward his obedient behavior of the evening; he stopped and leaned forward, laying himself along Qui-Gon's back, licking at the salty wet sheen of moisture over the tattoo of their joined initials, then biting hard at the base of Qui-Gon's neck while he simultaneously thrust sharply, a pointed reminder of who was in charge, which drew a sharp yelp from Qui-Gon.

"What do you want, boy?" Obi-Wan whispered in Qui-Gon's ear, partially withdrawing and holding both of them still with fingers digging into Qui-Gon's hips.

"I want you to fuck me," moaned Qui-Gon.  He tried to buck backward onto Obi-Wan's erection.

"Say it louder, boy!"  Obi-Wan pulled out a little further.

"Please, sura!" begged Qui-Gon.  "Want you to fuck me hard!  Please!"

"That's what I want to hear."  Obi-Wan pushed all the way in and reached to wrap his right hand around Qui-Gon's penis.  Once he had a solid grip, Obi-Wan adjusted his tempo to pump Qui-Gon's already firm erection in time with his hip thrusts.  His focus narrowed to the physical sensations of the moment, slap of hot flesh against hot flesh, musky odor in his nose, sweat-slicked skin, moans of pleasure, heat and pressure building as his blood seemed to boil.  Obi-Wan worked until both men were near completion and breathing hard, then sped up to a final set of staccato plunges.  His balls tightened, lights exploded behind his eyes and he came with a loud yell, pulling Qui-Gon down onto his side with him.  Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's cock ripple and wetness covered his hand.

For several minutes Obi-Wan lay quietly, Qui-Gon in his arms, enjoying the warm glow.  He finally roused and pushed Qui-Gon.  "Hey, grab a towel, boy."

Qui-Gon rolled up onto his knees.  "Yes, sura."  He took a towel from the stack and carefully cleaned Obi-Wan first, then himself.  He dropped the used cloths off the side of the bed and returned to the center, kneeling upright with head bowed.

Obi-Wan picked up the objects he had set aside earlier and buckled a wide leather belt around Qui-Gon's middle.  He tucked Qui-Gon's genitals into a chastity device, locked a strap from the top of the device to the belt, and ran a strap from the bottom through Qui-Gon's legs.  After inserting a butt plug, Obi-Wan covered the plug with the strap and locked the other end onto the belt.  He clipped the end of the chain attached to Qui-Gon's collar to a ring in the wall at the head of the bed just below the top edge of the mattress, then urged Qui-Gon to lie down and pulled the covers up over both of them.

"Are you comfortable, boy?" asked Obi-Wan as he settled on his side.  He watched carefully, pleased with the utterly relaxed and peaceful smile on Qui-Gon's face.

"Yes, sura."  Qui-Gon snuggled closer.  "Thank you, sura," he whispered.

"That's my good boy," Obi-Wan murmured, "go to sleep."  He pulled Qui-Gon close and kissed his shoulder as he drifted off into dreams of his plans for the next morning's delights.  
 

finis


End file.
